


Reminder

by Headspacedeficit



Series: Royalty AU Sentence Starters [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headspacedeficit/pseuds/Headspacedeficit
Summary: Jack has been raised to the expectations of the Crown. Even the duties that a Prince never needs explained to him outright.





	Reminder

“One day, you will become a fine ruler of this land.”

           It’s a promise and a threat.  Or it’s a threat and a promise.  The words spring from the mouths of his father’s knights and, later, his own.  They drop, harsh and unforgiving, from the pens of his tutors who find fault in his work.  It floats from behind fans and hands from those who seek his favor, his bed or both.  And worse yet, it comes from his parents. 

           It comes from his parents wrapped in pride and confidence.  They mean it out of love, he knows, but it is a relentless reminder of the responsibility he must shoulder alone one day.  He is the only child of an only child, last of his line.  He mother’s family is far off and distant.  He has no siblings or cousins to bulwark against his failure.  He has no one with whom to share a same pain.

           He has always know that his brother-knights, his boys and friends and confidants, will share in that eventual grief.  But he is made to lead.  He is built to be their prince, and later king, before he is allowed to be their brother. 

           Especially in times of strife. 

And so he swallows his uncertainties and puts his legacy before himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [sidestuiff's Royalty AU Sentence Starters](http://sidestuiff.tumblr.com/post/92531136199/royalty-au-sentence-starters)


End file.
